Botanical: Rosa hybrida. 
Commercial: Shrub.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of shrub rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed, and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,511), by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The bloom color of xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 is a more intensely reddish pink than xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99.
2. The petal count of xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 is somewhat higher than that of xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99.
3. The bloom size of xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 is larger than that of xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The bloom coloration of xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 is a more intense pink than that of the pollen parent.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant reddish-pink flowers that are semi-double and cup shaped;
2. Strong even growth with a free branching habit;
3. Flowers with a wild rose scent.
4. Glossy and disease resistant foliage which requires limited maintenance, making it ideal for use in landscapes.
The combination of qualities of this variety represents significant improvement over previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in Fredensborg, Denmark in May of 1993.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in August, 1993. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULerryxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.